Bintang
by shitsuka
Summary: Bintang adalah benda langit yang memiliki cahaya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari matahari. Cahayanya selalu membuat kita merasa nyaman dan tenang, bahkan karna cahayanya itu kita tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Please RnR!  .


**Fandom : 07-Ghost**

**Characters :**

**~ Frau**

**~ Teito Klein**

**~ Mikage**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Romance<strong>

**Rate : T**

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje, Shounen-ai**

**07- Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara **

**Bintang © Shitsuka**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa minna-san!<strong>

**Ini adalah kali pertama saya mem-publish fanfict di Fandom 07-Ghost **

**Semoga minna-san suka! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Bintang adalah benda langit yang memiliki cahaya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari matahari. Cahayanya selalu membuat kita merasa nyaman dan tenang, bahkan karna cahayanya itu kita tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

Begitulah menurutku, aku telah menemukan bintang itu. Bintang yang selalu bersinar terang didalam hatiku, bintang yang membuatku nyaman dan tenang, bintang itu selalu membuatku terpana dan tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Bintang itu adalah dirimu –Mikage.

Kau tahu Mikage, kau adalah bintang yang paling terang yang pernah ku lihat. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan mu di hatiku selamanya. Walaupun kini kau telah pergi aku tahu kau selalu mengawasiku di antara ribuan bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

"Teito." seseorang memanggilku.

"Frau ada apa?" tanyaku pada orang yang memanggilku itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu." ucapnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hah. Kenapa kau masih diluar? Inikan sudah malam." jawabnya dengan datar tetapi aku tahu sebenarnya dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya aku berada diluar? Aku hanya ingin menatap bintang-bintang yang selalu mengingatkanku pada Mikage." ucapku.

"Nee Teito aku ingin bertanya." ujarnya.

"Tanya apa?" balasku.

"Kenapa kau sampai sekarang masih belum melupakan Mikage, Teito?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Maaf Frau aku belum bisa melupakannya, karena semakin hari cahaya yang ia berikan di hatiku semakin terang. Ia bagaikan bintang untukku, ia selalu melakukan berbagai macam hal untuk membuatku tersenyum." jawabku.

"Seterang apakah dia di hatimu Teito?" tanyanya lagi.

"Cahaya yang Mikage berikan untukku bagaikan cahaya dari ribuan bintang dilangit." jawabku.

"Apakah aku bisa menggantikan cahaya Mikage di hatimu Teito?" tanyanya.

Saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu aku merasa tubuhku membatu, aku bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Hahahaha mana mungkin aku bisa menggantikan cahaya Mikage di hatimu. Itu sangat mustahil bukan bagiku?" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, aku bisa melihat kesedihan mendalam di wajahnya.

"Frau.."

"Ah Teito aku masuk dulu, sebaiknya kau juga lekas masuk yah angin malam tidak cocok untukmu." ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Iya." balasku sambil menundukan kepalaku. Perlahan aku mendengar derap langkahnya mulai menjauh dariku, dan benar saja saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku Frau sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.

**.**

**.**

"Nee Mikage apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku bingung. Aku mohon bantu aku Mikage." seruku pada bintang-bintang.

Setelah aku berseru tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah cahaya menghampiriku, bukan itu bukan cahaya biasa tetapi itu Mikage. Astaga apakah aku bermimpi? Kalau iya aku berharap tidak pernah terbangun selamanya.

"Teito." ucapnya padaku.

"Mi-ka-ge?" balasku terbata.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu Teito." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

"Mikage kenapa? Kenapa kau menemuiku?" tanyaku.

"Hm aku hanya ingin membantumu melakukan hal yang tepat." jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Walaupun cahayaku tak pernah tergantikan di hatimu, tetapi kau tetap harus mencari cahaya lain Teito. Jangan biarkan dirimu terus merasa tersiksa dengan memori-memori kita dulu." jawabnya.

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa tersiksa Mikage!" seruku.

"Bohong. Memangnya aku tidak tahu, setiap malam kau terus berdiri disini menatap ribuan bintang lalu menangis terisak?" ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Kau lupa Teito aku selalu mengawasimu di antara ribuan bintang dilangit." balasnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Mikage? Apa?" tanyaku sambil mulai terisak.

"Temukan jawabannya di hatimu Teito, karena hanya hatimu yang mampu menentukan hal yang tepat itu." jawabnya.

"Hatiku?" ucapku.

"Ya, hatimu. Maaf, Teito aku harus pergi waktuku sudah habis. Sayonara Teito, jangan lupakan aku yah bila kau telah bersama dengannya." ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"MIKAGE! Jangan pergi kumohon!" jeritku. Namun percuma saja aku menjerit karena kini ia telah sepenuhnya menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Mikage apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil terisak.

"Mikage!" jeritku sekali lagi.

"Ada apa Teito? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Frau?" seruku sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis dan menjerit?" tanyanya khawatir. Frau datang, ia datang hanya karena mendengar aku menjerit?

"Kenapa kau datang Frau?" tanyaku di sela isakanku.

"Aku datang karena aku khawatir baka!" serunya.

**_'Deg'_** tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seluruh ucap Mikage tadi terputar ulang.

**'_Walaupun cahayaku tak pernah tergantikan di hatimu, tetapi kau tetap harus mencari cahaya lain Teito. Jangan biarkan dirimu terus merasa tersiksa dengan memori-memori kita dulu.'_**

**'_Bohong. Memangnya aku tidak tahu, setiap malam kau terus berdiri disini menatap ribuan bintang lalu menangis terisak?'_**

**'_Kau lupa Teito aku selalu mengawasimu di antara ribuan bintang dilangit'_**

**'_Temukan jawabannya di hatimu Teito, karena hanya hatimu yang mampu menentukan hal yang tepat itu.'_**

_**'Mungkinkah orang ini yang akan menggantikan cahayamu dihatiku Mikage?'**_ batinku.

"Iya tepat sekali Teito, orang ini yang akan menggantikan cahayaku di hatimu." bisik sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku yaitu suara Mikage.

"Nee Frau." ucapku.

"Ada apa Teito?" balasnya.

"Maukah kau mengulangi pertanyaan mu yang tadi?" tanyaku dengan wajah merona.

"Hmm yang mana?" tanyanya bingung. Jelas saja sih dia bingung, dia kan menanyakan banyak hal ke aku.

"Huh, yang tentang cahaya." ucapku kesal.

"Oh, baiklah dengan senang hati." perlahan dia menarik napasnya lalu berkata.

"Apakah aku bisa menggantikan cahaya Mikage di hatimu Teito?" tanyanya mengulangi pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Tentu saja kau bisa Frau. Tentu kau bisa menggantikan cahayanya Mikage di hatiku." jawabku sambil memberikan senyum yang jarang ku berikan pada orang lain selain Mikage.

**_'Terimakasih Mikage, karena kau aku bisa merasakan cahaya yang baru. Walaupun cahaya ini belum sebanding dengan cahaya yang kurasakan saat bersamamu dulu. Tapi aku percaya bahwa cahaya ini akan menjadi bintang sepertimu.'_** Batinku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

><p>Tempat author bercuap-cuap :<p>

Halo minna! salam kenal saya Shitsuka.

Ugh maaf minna-san kalo fanfict saya nggak nyambung dan aneh. T.T

semoga minna-san tidak dendam sama fanfict saya ini ya. ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Mind To :<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^**


End file.
